tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Alton Andresser
Alton Andresser is a ranger who is presently working for the Crimson Coalition and is attempting to weaken the power of the Magicracy of Alent in Libaterra. To achieve this end, he has joined forces with a group of travellers led by Hector Blackwell. Biography Early Years As a youth, Alton was part of the Rebels that claimed Lutherin in the name of freedom, and he was one of the fortunate few to escape the city with his life when it fell to the Yamatians. Years of fighting and spying with little apparent progress, however, hardened both his resolve and his personality as he became slow to warm to the people he met. This has been somewhat problematic since the formation of the Crimson Coalition. He is part of the movement to counter the Magicracy of Alent, but he believes that his would-be allies, including Glaurung Losstarot, have competing goals in mind. Thankfully, the decade-plus of service earned him the freedom to pursue the ends of the Rebel cause on his own terms, with his own judgement. He accomplishes this with a tremendous amount of patience and savvy; Alent must be turned back. Godslayer Era Alton travelled to Reign and entered the Crafty Crow inn to quench his thirst. While there, he happened to overhear a conversation between Jon Ash, Syrese Frostvale and the enigmatic knight dubbed Sir Titan. After some awkward exchanges with them, Alton eventually managed to convince this motley crew to take him along on a trip to Alent. Aliases and Nicknames ; Hector Northcutt : One of Alton's aliases. Appearance 6'1", 215 pounds. Athletically built, due to the demands of his job. Short dirty blonde hair, grey eyes. He prefers weathered and non-descript light armor for freedom of movement and anonymity. Personality and Traits A lifetime of turmoil in Libaterra played a tremendous role in the formation of his personal ideology, that one must take what they desire by any means necessary. Powers and Abilities He knows how to use a longbow and a dirk in battle. Relationships Alaine Alton had an affair with Alaine while in Alent. The two seemed to hit it off well afterwards, both sensing something in the other that they couldn't quite explain. The future of their partnership remains uncertain, however, as their goals differ. Asif Alton's initial meeting with the Black Guard Asif was fierce with the two men fighting each other. However, after Alton was caught and he managed to clear the misunderstanding, a grudging and eventually genuine respect grew between the two. Alton and Asif found an understanding, and when their respective sides ended up fighting, they reluctantly ended up on opposite sides. Despite neither being willing to harm the other initially, they still followed orders and fought for survival, and ultimately the battle ended with Asif being shot dead by a remorseful Alton. Hector Blackwell Hector and Alton get along despite their different loyalties which could bring friction between the two of them. Both are soldiers and understand that the mission comes first and that anyone who jeopardizes is will be considered a liability. See also *Alaine *Asif *Crimson Coalition *Hector Blackwell Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Rebels Category:Third Age